Chocolate in Love
by Eclaire Oh
Summary: Kisah cinta segitiga seorang chocolatier—pembuat cokelat—sederhana dengan kekasih salah satu pelanggan terbaiknya… Terjadi dalam satu hari menakjubkan di bawah langit Paris; kejadian yang menjungkirbalikkan kehidupan mereka bertiga dalam satu tetesan cokelat... HunHan, broken!KrisLu, Genreswitch, Alternative Universe, c'mon review to get the sequel, chingu! :)


Eclaire Oh _proudly present_:

_A HunHan's fanfiction:_

_._

"_**Chocolate in Love**__"_

_._

Paris, Prancis

_Spring_…

.

Seorang _chocolatier_ sederhana yang terlibat cinta segitiga dengan kekasih salah satu pelanggan terbaiknya…

.

Jika ada seorang _chocolatier_ yang lebih hebat dari Oh Sehun, maka dunia sama sekali belum menemukannya. Tangannya selalu ahli bermain dengan cairan cokelat hangat yang harum dan meleleh. Di ruangannya yang di kelilingi oleh jendela, Sehun selalu meracik cokelatnya di sana dengan seragam khasnya. Baju koki berkerah tinggi serta _apron_ kecokelatan. _Chocolaterie_ mungil mewah milik Sehun berada di sudut Paris, dekat dengan Menara Eiffel yang menakjubkan. Saat perempuan-perempuan ingin mencicipi cokelatnya, mereka bisa menoleh ke arah Menara Eiffel dan menikmati kecantikan menara itu bersama lelehan cokelat di mulutnya.

Etalase-etalase besar memenuhi ruangan itu; di setiap etalase dipajang beberapa jenis cokelat dalam susunan menara cantik yang megah. Ada satu pancuran cokelat di tengah ruangan yang selalu memancarkan cokelat dan di bagian dasarnya ada senampan biskuit yang bisa langsung dicicipi bersama cokelat. Aroma kokoa selalu menghambur dari sini; hangat dan menyenangkan.

Dari balik kaca raksasa itulah pengunjung bisa menonton _chocolatier_ terbaik Paris bekerja dengan cokelatnya. Nyaris mengabaikan semua orang yang berkunjung dan sibuk bersama teman kencannya yang manis. Tangannya menari lincah bersama adonan serta beberapa toping cokelat. Membubuhkan tulisan atau ukiran-ukiran lembut yang rumit di atas cokelatnya. Cokelat-cokelat itu dibungkus sebuah kotak berwarna kayu yang diikat dengan pita dengan tulisan namanya OH SEHUN yang ditulis menggunakan jenis tulisan yang megah, mewah, sekaligus genit. Menggambarkan dengan sempurna bagaimana sifat cokelat yang dihasilkan tangannya.

"_Monsieur_, _Monsieur_ Wu _here to see you_,"

Sehun mendongak dari atas cokelatnya yang berbentuk gadis penari balet yang akan dipamerkannya di etalase beberapa hari lagi. Dia merencanakan sebuah penampilan yang spektakuler sehingga banyak gadis yang akan bermimpi mendapatkan cokelat ini dari kekasihnya. Dengan taburan bubuk gula beku, beberapa potong ceri, kelopak mawar sebagai gaunnya…. Cokelat ini akan menjadi _master piece_ Oh Sehun.

"_Let him in_," balas Sehun mengelap tangannya di _apron_-nya dan mendongak ke pintu masuk _pantry_. Dia melihat seorang namja tinggi berambut keemasan yang memiliki aura yang sangat menarik, memasuki ruangan dengan kepercayaan dirinya yang meluap-luap. Senyuman tergantung di bibirnya.

"Halo, Sehun," sapanya melangkah mendekati Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum melihatnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Tuan Jatuh Cinta?" sahutnya tersenyum dan menjabat tangan namja itu. "Apakah ada cokelat lain yang harus kubuatkan untukmu?"

"Aku ingin sebuah cokelat rusa mungil," kata namja itu melirik pekerjaan Sehun.

"_Lagi_?" tanya Sehun geli. "Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya, Kris, dan aku bahkan tidak perlu membuka mataku untuk membuat detail rusanya,"

Kris tersenyum mendengarnya. "Benarkah?" dia tertawa renyah. "Mungkin karena aku selalu membayangkan rusa mungil lincah saat melihatnya." Gumam Kris lembut.

Sehun tersenyum. "Betapa beruntungnya calon Nyonya Wu itu mendapatkan seorang pemuja yang selalu tahu apa yang disukai gadis Prancis," katanya.

Kris tersenyum. "Tentu," balasnya dengan suara bass-nya yang serak dan berat. "Aku ingin mengambilnya besok, Sehun. Bisakah kau menyelesaikannya?"

"Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sore ini juga." Balas Sehun tersenyum geli. "Kau mungkin tertarik datang nanti malam. Mereka mengadakan kembang api,"

Mereka berdua tahu siapa yang dimaksud Sehun. Mereka adalah beberapa orang yang bertanggung jawab atas Menara Eiffel, setiap beberapa kelipatan bulan mereka akan mengadakan festival kembang api. Banyak sekali pasangan yang memanfaatkan momen itu untuk acara lamaran. Dan Sehun merasa Kris pasti juga menginginkannya.

Kris melirik Menara Eiffel yang menjulang beberapa meter dari _chocolataire_ milik Sehun. "Dia mungkin cukup sibuk malam ini," katanya.

Sehun mendesah. "Oh, ayolah, kau seharusnya bisa merayunya sedikit, Wu Yifan. Kau boleh mengajaknya ke sini sebelum menonton kembang apinya. Atau jika tidak keberatan, aku akan menyiapkan sebuah lokasi strategis untuk kalian dari balkon lantai dua," dia tersenyum.

"Kau yakin tidak akan mengajak kekasihmu?" tanya Kris mengerutkan alis.

"Kekasihku?" ulang Sehun sedikit geli. "Kekasihkulah yang malam ini akan membantumu melamar kekasihmu, Kris,"

Kris tersenyum mendengarnya. "Sampai kapan kau akan memuja cokelat seperti memuja perempuan, Sehun? Kau harus mulai mencari perempuan untuk dirimu sendiri. Setidaknya mereka bisa mengingatkanmu untuk makan makanan selain cokelat," dengan jahil, Kris mencolek adonan _tempering_ cokelat di atas meja marmer yang sedang dikerjakan Sehun dan menjilatnya lalu berdecap.

"Mungkin setelah kau mengenalkan padaku siapa kekasihmu?" balas Sehun tersenyum provokatif.

Kris tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

.

_Chocolaterie_ Sehun tidak akan tutup malam ini sebelum festival kembang api selesai karena banyak sekali lelaki yang berkunjung untuk membeli cokelatnya walaupun semua harga cokelat itu di atas 150 dollar. Sentuhan-sentuhan magis Sehun dalam cokelatnya telah membuat sebagian besar perempuan Paris jatuh cinta padanya. Pada pesonannya yang sehangat cokelat, pada karyanya yang semanis cinta, serta senyumannya yang mengalahkan pesona cokelat itu sendiri. Tapi Sehun tetaplah seorang _chocolatier_ yang tidak tersentuh. Dekat, tapi tak teraih. Ada, tapi maya. Belum ada satu pun gadis yang mampu menyentuh hatinya yang sedingin cokelat beku.

Sehun baru saja menegakkan tubuh setelah mengelem kelopak-kelopak mawar di bagian pinggang penari baletnya dengan cokelat putih tipis saat bel mungil di atas pintu _chocolaterie_-nya berdenting menandakan kedatangan seseorang. Dia mendongak dan menemukan Kris.

Dia menoleh ke asistennya, Fleur, yang sedang membereskan cokelat. "Fleur, sudahkah kau menyiapkan balkon atas untuk Kris?" tanyanya.

Fleur mendongak dan mengerjapkan mata. "Sudah, _Monsieur_. Edouard melakukannya untukmu tadi," dia kembali menunduk ke adonan cokelatnya yang harus tetap meleleh sampai Sehun menggunakannya.

Sehun tersenyum; lega mendengarnya lalu mendongak kembali, berencana menyapa Kris saat melihat gadis yang baru memasuki ruangan. Gadis itu menggunakan gaun sutera keemasan sedikit transparan dengan taburan bubuk berlian asli yang berkilauan tertimpa cahaya lampu kristal _chocolaterie_ Sehun. Dia menggunakan kasmir senada yang membalut pundaknya yang berwarna keemasan. Rambutnya yang panjang, bergelombang serta dipotong modis nyaris sebening warna gaunnya. Hanya beberapa tingkat lebih keemasan dan lebih indah. Seolah-olah Tuhan mengecatnya dengan berlian yang dicairkan.

Dan matanya seindah violet di pagi hari saat musim dingin; berkabut, tapi indah sekali. Mata itu berkilau dibingkai bulu mata tebal keemasan yang dibubuhi _eyeliner_ tipis berwarna cokelat. Tidak ada bintik-bintik di wajahnya dan bibirnya berlekuk mungil menggemaskan. Seketika Sehun langsung membayangkan bagaimana rasanya mencium bibir itu; rasanya pasti jauh dari sekadar menakjubkan.

Tetapi hidup tidak terlalu lama membiarkannya bahagia karena tiba-tiba saja sesosok tubuh mundur dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping gadis itu; mengklaimnya sebagai miliknya seutuhnya.

Dan lelaki itu adalah… Wu Yifan.

.

.

.

"Dia _chocolatier_ terbaik di Paris, kau seharusnya mengenalnya,"

Luhan tersenyum pada Kris yang begitu bersemangat menceritakan _chocolatier_ kesayangannya sejak mereka masih di dalam limunsin Kris yang megah sambil menikmati _frizzante_.

"Bukan salahku jika aku tidak mengenal pembuat cokelat sementara pekerjaanku melarangku untuk menyuap seinci pun makanan yang dihasilkannya," balas Luhan saat Kris menuntunnya ke sebuah ruangan mungil yang penuh dengan aroma cokelat.

Alis Kris berkerut tidak setuju mendengarnya; cengkramannya di pinggang Luhan mengerat dengan intim. Kris merunduk ke lehernya dan mengecupnya ringan dari balik kasmir yang melapisi bahu serta lehernya. "Seorang model memang seharusnya langsing tapi tidak seharusnya dia mati kelaparan," bisiknya di telinga Luhan dan mengecup ceruk di bawah telinga gadis itu dengan lembut.

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. "Cokelat akan membuatku gendut," katanya mengulurkan tangan dan mencubit hidung Kris dengan gemas.

"Cokelat Sehun tidak akan membuatmu gendut. Dia hanya satu setengah inci dan seharga salah satu sepatu Prada-mu," balas Kris mendorong pintu kaca di hadapannya.

"_Well_," Luhan tersenyum. "Aku jelas lebih suka membeli sepatu Prada-ku alih-alih cokelat kesayanganmu," dia tersenyum pada kekasihnya yang memutar bola mata.

Tidak ada lelaki sesempurna Kris. Dia selalu memanjakan Luhan dengan begitu banyak materi serta kesenangan; cinta yang berlimpah, hadiah yang juga berlimpah, serta perlakuannya yang seterhormat seorang _duke_. Luhan selalu merasa dirinya adalah seorang putri setiap Kris memanjakannya.

Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Luhan sampai dia melihat lelaki yang menunduk di atas adonan cokelat di hadapannya.

Lelaki itu belum mendongak tapi Luhan sudah merasakan desiran aneh dalam tubuhnya. Rambutnya berantakan sementara noda cokelat mengotori beberapa bagian baju kokinya; membuat Luhan ingin sekali mengulurkan tangan dan menyeka noda itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Dia sempat berharap lelaki ini bukanlah _chocolatier_ kesayangan Kris tapi harapannya pupus.

Jelas saja karena lelaki itu sedang mengerjakan cokelat seperti yang dideskripsikan Kris seharian ini. Cokelat berbentuk penari balet dengan gaun kelopak mawar halus asli yang dibekukan dengan cokelat bening. Keindahan _master piece_ itu membuat Luhan menyentuh dadanya sendiri.

Jantungnya berdebar kacau balau…

"Sehun," suara serak Kris terdengar dan membuat Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya.

Lelaki yang menunduk itu menegakkan tubuh; punggungnya begitu menakjubkan. Tegak dan kecil; jenis punggung yang akan ditemukan dalam pahatan-pahatan patung Yunani. Keindahannya membuat Luhan menahan napas. Lalu lelaki itu perlahan menoleh. Dia memegang spatula di tangan kirinya sementara noda cokelat besar menganggu menempel di bagian depan kerah baju kokinya. Rambutnya berantakan dan lembap oleh keringat.

_Sudah berapa lama lelaki ini bekerja_?

"Kris," balasnya. Suaranya membuat Luhan terkejut. Luhan berharap akan menemukan suara serak otoriter yang mirip dengan Kris tapi yang didapatkannya adalah suara halus gemericing seindah genta angin yang sedikit kekanak-kanakan. Ada semacam nada aneh di dalamnya… _aksen_?

Sebelum Luhan sempat berspekulasi lebih jauh, pemuda itu mengarahkan matanya yang tajam ke tubuhnya. Memandang ringkas dari atas hingga ke bawah dengan cepat sebelum tersenyum sopan. Jantung Luhan terasa mencelos hingga ke lantai hanya dengan pandangan itu.

"Jadi, ini dia. _Bonjour, Madam Wu_," sapanya membungkuk ringan di hadapan Luhan. _Selamat malam, Nyonya Wu_.

Luhan selalu senang jika ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu tapi entah kenapa saat suara sehalus genta angin itu yang melakukannya, Luhan merasakan tusukan aneh di ulu hatinya.

_Luhan tidak suka Sehun memanggilnya begitu_.

"_B-bonjour, Monsieur Oh_," balas Luhan sedikit terlambat dan mengangguk kaku pada pemuda di hadapannya; membiarkan pemuda itu meraih tangannya dan mengecupnya ringan.

Tangan itu hangat dan menyenangkan. Setelah Sehun melepaskannya, Luhan berpura-pura bersin dengan sukses hanya untuk mendekatkan telapak tangannya ke hidungnya. Dan betapa aroma kokoa serta _theobromine_ membuat kepala Luhan terasa lepas dan melayang.

"Jadi, apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan pesananku?" suara Kris sekali lagi menyadarkan Luhan; pelukan Kris di pinggangnya menguat dan tiba-tiba saja terasa begitu panas. Menembus segenap lapisan gaunnya yang tipis dan menganggu.

Luhan ingin Kris melepaskan pelukannya.

Sehun tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Kris," balasnya lalu berbalik menuju sebuah lemari es raksasa di dekat meja marmer panjang yang penuh adonan cokelat. Dia membuka pintunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak sewarna kayu yang bertuliskan namanya dengan huruf melengkung manis.

Sehun membawa kotak itu ke arah Kris dan tersenyum. "Aku mengubah beberapa detailnya agar Nyonya Wu tidak bosan," dia tersenyum sopan ke arah Luhan dan Luhan ingin menjerit meminta pemuda itu berhenti memanggilnya 'Nyonya Wu'.

Kris tertawa serak. "Bagus," katanya lalu meraih kotak itu dan menyerahkannya ke arah Luhan. "Kau mau membukanya?"

Luhan tersenyum; mencoba mengendalikan semua emosinya yang bergolak. Dia sudah terbiasa melakukan ini bertahun-tahun tapi entah kenapa saat ini terasa begitu menyusahkan. "Tentu," katanya menerima kotak dingin itu. "Kau seharusnya tahu cokelat ini hanya akan berakhir di mulut The Dude,"

"Sejujurnya," Kris tersenyum. "Aku agak terganggu pada kebiasaan mewah kucingmu untuk memakan cokelat buatan _chocolatier_ terbaik Paris," dia mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap lengkung sensitif telinga Luhan dengan lembut; perlakuan itu selalu membuat Luhan berdebar dan merona tapi saat ini Luhan tidak yakin pada reaksinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu benar seberapa besar kalori dan lemak dalam cokelat ini, Sayangku," balas Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk mengambil alih menjelaskan. "Aku sangat faham pada profesimu, _Madam Wu_, jadi aku menggunakan cokelat murni yang sama sekali tidak terisi lemak jahat atau kalori. Tidak ada gula yang ditambahkan, aku berjanji,"

Luhan menatap pemuda itu; ke matanya yang berkilau begitu cantik dan Luhan percaya. Begitu saja. "Baiklah," katanya membuka pita yang mengikat kotak itu dan melepaskan tutupnya. Luhan mendesah dan menahan napas; selalu seperti itu setiap dia melihat cokelat yang dikerjakan Sehun.

Betapa detailnya lekukan rusa itu. Tanduknya, tubuhnya, bahkan matanya yang sama persis dengan mata Luhan walaupun Sehun belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Mungkin ini pekerjaan Kris.

Luhan mengulurkan tangan ke dalam kotak dan meraih cokelat itu. Beratnya tidak mungkin lebih dari seratus gram dan tingginya tidak lebih dari tiga inci, tapi Luhan yakin uang yang dikeluarkan Kris setara dengan _stiletto_ keluaran terbaru Prada yang digunakannya saat ini.

Luhan membawa cokelat itu ke mulutnya dan menyuap…

.

.

.

Sehun menahan napasnya saat bibir mungil itu terbuka; lekukannya yang basah oleh lipstik membuat Sehun nyaris gila. Tangan jenjangnya membawa cokelat itu masuk ke dalam mulunya; Sehun merasa sangat iri pada cokelat itu. Yang sempat merasakan betapa halus dan lembutnya bagian dalam mulut gadis menakjubkan di hadapannya. Perlahan Luhan mengunyah cokelatnya lalu tersenyum puas.

"Aku baru tahu alasan The Dude selalu mendengkur setelah memakan cokelatmu," dengkurnya senang dan menjilati remah cokelat di telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

Gerakan sederhana nyaris kekanakan yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh gadis terhormat, tapi Sehun menyadari bahwa dia sangat menyukai saat gadis itu melakukannya. Jika saja gadis ini adalah milik_nya_, Sehun akan membanjirinya dengan cokelat. Melapisi tubuhnya yang indah dengan cokelat lalu menjilatnya hingga gadis itu mengerang olehnya.

Sehun menerima pujian itu dengan gayanya yang biasa, membungkuk rendah dan tersenyum sopan. Walaupun hatinya terasa membuncah begitu bahagia mendengar gadis ini menyukai cokelatnya.

"Kurasa kita harus naik," suara serak Kris menghancurkan segenap pikiran Sehun tentang gadis di hadapannya.

Membuat Sehun meluncur ditarik gravitasi mendarat dengan keras di bumi.

_Gadis ini kekasih Kris, demi Tuhan! Kendalikan dirimu, Oh Sehun!_

"Untuk apa?" tanya Luhan kaget. "Bisakah kita tetap di sini? Maksudku, aku ingin melihat Sehun menyelesaikan cokelatnya,"

Jantung Sehun berdebar kacau balau mendengarnya. Kepalanya menjeritkan perintah untuk gadis itu agar menuruti Kris. Apa saja agar gadis itu menjauh dari sana. Sementara akal sehat masih terpancang di kepala Sehun. Sehun yakin jika gadis itu bertahan lima menit lagi saja di ruangan hangat dan manis itu, Sehun tidak akan bertanggung jawab pada tindakan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk menonton festival kembang api dengan sempurna," sela Sehun tersenyum walaupun hatinya menolak keras. "Kurasa ada… _sesuatu_ yang ingin dibicarakan Kris padamu," katanya.

Gadis itu mengerutkan alis; dia menatap Kris yang tersenyum sebelum menoleh ke arah Sehun. Menimbang beberapa hal yang tidak Sehun ketahui apa sebelum gadis itu mendesah dan mengangguk.

"Setelah kau berjanji akan membuatkanku satu cokelat terbaikmu yang lainnya?" dia menoleh ke arah Sehun yang terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Kau mungkin mau beberapa cokelat dari etalase? Fleur," Sehun mengendikkan kepala ke gadis yang sejak tadi melelehkan cokelat dengan tekun. "Bisa mengambilkannya,"

Luhan memberengut menggemaskan ke arah etalase raksasa di ruangan pajang dan kembali ke arah Sehun. "Aku tidak yakin mereka semua _low fat_," katanya. "Aku mau cokelatku dibuatkan sekarang dan diselesaikan sebelum aku pulang," katanya _bossy_.

"Tapi, Lulu," Kris merangkul bahu Luhan dan sejenak gadis itu terlihat nyaris mengendikkan bahu dan melepaskan rangkulan Kris.

Tapi terlalu singkat hingga Sehun yakin dia berhalusinasi.

"Sehun harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum cokelat-cokelat cantik itu meleleh," jelas Kris lembut. "Kau harus membiarkannya bekerja,"

"Dia bekerja untuk orang yang bisa membayarnya, kan?" sela Luhan, gadis itu terlihat kesal pada kekasihnya. "Dan _aku_ akan membayarnya. Aku mau cokelatku setelah ini, _Monsieur Oh_," katanya ke Sehun sebelum berbalik dan melangkah mendahului Kris menuju tangga ke balkon lantai dua.

Menghamburkan selapis aroma mawar yang mendesak mundur aroma cokelat di ruangan hangat itu.

Sehun harus menggenggam akal sehatnya kuat-kuat jika ingin tetap waras…

.

.

.

_Ada yang aneh dengan Luhan_, pikir Kris setelah menceritakan harinya pada gadis yang nampaknya sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya. Gadis itu menumpukan dagunya di lengannya dan menatap lurus ke langit yang penuh dengan kembang api menjadi latar belakang menara lambang cinta abadi di Paris. Tapi bola mata violet itu kosong; Luhan melamun.

"Lulu?" Kris mengulurkan tangan dan meremas tangan gadis itu dengan lembut. "Lulu?" cobanya sekali lagi.

Luhan mengerjapkan mata, jelas terkejut tapi berhasil mengendalikan ekspresinya dengan cepat dan tepat. Dia berpura-pura asyik mengamati kembang api padahal Kris tahu Luhan sama sekali tidak berada di sini.

Kris mendesah. "Kau mendengarkanku?" tanyanya lembut; meremas tangan Luhan.

Gadis itu menatapnya; perasaan bersalah menyeruak di bola matanya yang besar dan cantik. "Maafkan aku, Kris," katanya lemah lalu memijat pelipisnya ringan. "Entah kenapa aku lelah sekali, mungkin karena pemotretan tadi siang," dia tersenyum bersalah pada Kris yang balas tersenyum penuh pengertian.

Kris mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap pipinya yang sehalus kelopak tulip. "Kau mau pulang? Kurasa kau tidak dalam keadaan yang bagus untuk pembicaraan yang kurencanakan," katanya lembut.

Sekelebat emosi aneh menyergap mata Luhan selama beberapa nanosekon sampai dia tersenyum lemah. "Tidak," tolaknya halus. "Kau bisa membicarkannya sekarang dan aku juga harus menunggu cokelatku,"

Kris tersenyum. "Aku benar, kan? Sehun adalah _chocolatier_ terjenius sepenjuru Prancis," katanya mengusap-usap lembut tulang pipi Luhan. "Kau telah jatuh cinta pada cokelatnya,"

Luhan tersenyum, senyumannya begitu cantik dan memesona hingga Kris harus menahan napasnya agar tidak tersedak. "Ya, dia jenius," balas Luhan setuju sebelum bergerak merapikan kasmirnya sehingga Kris terpaksa menarik tangannya dari wajah Luhan; memberi gadis itu ruang untuk bergerak.

"Tok, tok, tok?"

Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Sehun berdiri di pintu balkon; sudah mengganti pakaian _chocolatier_-nya dan membawa sebuah kotak sewarna kayu dengan pita yang langsung membuat Luhan sumringah.

"Apakah aku menganggu sesuatu?" tanyanya lembut dan tersenyum.

Bukan salahnya karena Sehun terlihat begitu memesona, Kris tahu itu tapi entah kenapa saat melihat cara Luhan menatap _chocolatier _ itu, Kris merasa cemburu setengah mati. Dia ingin sekali menghantamkan tangannya ke dada pemuda itu dan memutuskan aliran napasnya hingga Sehun mati.

Luhan bergegas bangkit dan menghampirinya. "Apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan cokelatku?" tanyanya bersemangat.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengulurkan kotak di tangannya. "Tentu," balasnya tersenyum. "Kau mau mencobanya?"

Kris berdiri dan menghampiri mereka. "Ini sudah jam sembilan malam, Lulu, kau tidak diizinkan makan apa pun setelah jam sembilan, kan?" dia meraih bahu Luhan dan mendekatkan tubuh ringan gadis itu ke tubuhnya; sebuah gestur kepemilikan yang tidak pernah gagal.

Tapi sayangnya kali ini, gestur itu gagal karena Luhan mengibaskan lengannya dengan gerakan refleks yang nyaris tidak disadari gadis itu. Kibasan itu membuat Kris membeku; menatap gadis itu takjub sementara kedua tangannya terkulai lemah di sisi tubuhnya. Terkejut, terhina, dan terkhianati.

"Aku akan membohongi manajerku," kata Luhan tersenyum lebar pada Sehun yang balas tersenyum; senyuman persekongkolan yang membuat Kris merasa hatinya ditikam sembilu tajam. Memotong-motong semua bagiannya menjadi sama rata.

"Bagus," komentar Sehun ringan. "Aku akan meninggalkan kalian dulu. Jika kalian sudah selesai, aku ada di kamarku," dia tersenyum sopan pada Luhan dan mengangguk akrab pada Kris yang balas mengangguk kaku.

Punggung pemuda itu tegang saat Sehun berjalan meninggalkan balkon menuju pintu mungil di dekat sana. Kamarnya. Luhan tersenyum hingga pintu itu menutup dan kembali ke mejanya dengan wajah sumringah seolah baru saja mendapat hadiah _double_ dari_ Santa Claus_.

Dia meletakkan kotak itu perlahan di atas meja dan membuka pitanya. Kris menarik kursi tempanya dan duduk di sana; menonton kekasihnya membuka hadiah dari pemuda lain yang juga temannya.

Walaupun Sehun tidak bisa dikatakan temannya, tapi sudah banyak hal yang dibagi Kris pada pemuda itu. Luhan adalah salah satunya. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi banyaknya Kris menceritakan pada Sehun tentang Luhan. Dan selama itu juga Sehun tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan yang lebih dari sekadar kertertarikan sopan seorang teman pada cerita temannya. Tapi setelah Kris memutuskan untuk mempertemukan mereka, Kris merasa menyesal.

Luhan tidak pernah terlihat sesenang ini saat Kris membelikannya sesuatu.

Gaun, sepatu, tas tangan, aksesoris, bahkan apartemen mewah di Champ-Elysees. Tapi Luhan tidak pernah memberikan Kris pandangan seberbinar itu; mata violet sewarna embun pagi saat musim dingin itu tidak pernah bersinar seterang itu.

Seketika Kris merasa kalah total.

Luhan membuka kotaknya dan mendesah senang saat menemukan hadiah mungil di dalamnya. Hadiah manis yang selalu Kris berikan padanya setiap bulan pada tanggal _anniversary_ mereka tapi Luhan tidak pernah sesenang ini.

"_Ya ampun, Yifan, kau tahu sudah seberapa banyak The Dude makan cokelat_?" selalu itu jawabannya, tapi ekspresi yang menyertainya selalu membuat Kris luluh.

Kris mencoba memahami bahwa sebagai model, Luhan tidak boleh mendapat asupan lebih dari 1500 kalori. Jumlah rata-rata energi yang dibutuhkan seorang perempuan. Tapi saat dia melihat perubahaan ekspresi ketika _Sehun_ yang memberikan Luhan cokelat, Kris merasa ditampar bolak-balik.

_Apa yang dimiliki Sehun dan tidak dimilikinya_?

Kris bertemu dengan Luhan saat pesta ulangtahun salah seorang temannya yang diadakan dengan pongah di Arc de Triomphe. Mereka memandang langit Prancis beramai-ramai dari sana; menikmati bintang dan saat itu Luhan berada di sana. Sendirian dengan kasmir serta gaun pucatnya yang membuat gadis itu terlihat seperti salah satu _dryad_—peri hutan. Gadis itu memandang langit dengan tenang dan khusyuk seolah sedang berdoa, dan Kris mendekatinya.

Pembicaraan dimulai dari sana dan berakhir dengan kata-kata cinta di tempat yang sama, setengah tahun kemudian. Jawaban positif di dapatkan Kris dan dimulailah harinya yang menakjubkan bersama Luhan.

Dan sekarang, setelah tiga tahun bersama. Posisi Kris tiba-tiba digantikan oleh _chocolatier_ yang selalu membuatkan cokelat untuk Kris yang diberikannya pada Luhan. _Chocolatier_ yang bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Luhan tidak boleh makan cokelat.

Kekuatan cinta dan magis yang dituang Sehun sudah merebut hati Luhan dengan begitu mudahnya dari genggaman Kris. Dan sekarang, Kris hanya bisa menatap cintanya yang luruh seperti pasir yang luruh dari sela-sela jemarinya.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menatapnya tanpa daya…

Kris berdeham saat Luhan mengeluarkan ponsel untuk memfoto cokelatnya yang berbentuk Menara Eiffel mungil detail lengkap dengan kembang apinya yang meledak di langit. Karya seni yang tidak ada nilainya, Kris mengakui itu. Jadi, dia meraih tangan Luhan dan meremasnya.

Rasa takut kehilangan menguasai Kris, tapi dia tidak bisa memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk _tidak_ melihat ini.

Kris sudah kalah.

Dia bisa melihat cinta yang begitu besar di mata Luhan.

Harapan yang saling bertumbuh.

Luhan telah jatuh cinta pada Sehun…

"Kau jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun…," bisik Kris. Lemah, tegas, dan sama sekali bukan pertanyaan.

Itu adalah pernyataan.

Pernyataan kekalahan dari seorang pemuda yang baru saja kalah di medan perang…

.

.

.

Sehun menghela napas dan berbaring di atas ranjangnya; mencoba menghalau wajah cantik luar biasa kekasih Kris yang sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya. Dia sengaja membuka tirai kamarnya hanya untuk menatap pesona keemasan itu dari kamarnya. Seperti mengharapkan bulan jatuh ke pangkuannya.

Sehun merasa bodoh.

Sangat bodoh.

Mana mungkin gadis itu akan meninggalkan Kris demi dirinya. Seorang _chocolatier_ yang bahkan tidak tahu marganya. Jelas gadis itu akan memilih pria bermasa depan cerah seperti Kris. Profit masa depan yang menjanjikan, menjadi seorang ratu di _chateau_ megah di Champ-Elysees, dan memiliki semua materi yang bisa dipersembahkan Kris padanya.

Sehun bukan siapa-siapa.

Dibandingkan tiga tahun yang telah mereka lalui bersama, Sehun hanyalah pemain baru yang terlambat hadir. Pemain minor yang akan segera disingkirkan dari skenario setelah akhir bahagia. Sehun sudah melihat cincin yang akan diserahkan Kris.

Ada di cokelat yang diberikannya kepada Luhan.

Cincin dari jaring-jaring emas yang cantik serta bertahtakan berlian. _Ratusan_ berlian mungil yang akan berkilau seperti langit penuh bintang saat dihadapkan ke cahaya lampu. Kris akan menjadikan Luhan istrinya setelah malam ini.

Dan harapan apa yang dimiliki Sehun?

_Tidak ada_.

Berjuta-juta kata _seandainya_ berputar di kepala Sehun. Dengan cepat otak cerdasnya mengkalkulasi sekitar satu banding sejuta kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi jika saja Sehun bertemu dengan Luhan tiga tahun lebih awal. Menjalin kasih yang lebih istimewa dari Kris. Walaupun bukanlah seorang pemuda eksekutif muda seperti Kris, Sehun yakin dia bisa membahagiakan Luhan lebih dari yang bisa dilakukan Kris.

Sehun menyesal.

Dia telah jatuh cinta pada kekasih Kris.

Satu-satunya gadis yang tidak boleh dicintai Sehun.

Ya, apalagi yang bisa dilakukan Sehun selain… membiarkan malam ini berlalu? Mencoba mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena terlalu lama terpapar dengan cokelat sehingga tidak pernah bergaul. Tidak pernah tahu bahwa ada anggrek bulan cantik yang tengah menunggunya.

Dan Kris menemukannya lebih dahulu.

Mengapa Tuhan menciptakan Hawa dari tulang rusuk Adam? Kini Sehun faham kenapa. Karena hanya Hawa-lah yang mampu mengendalikan segenap sisi keliaran Adam. Egoisme, emosi, serta kelemahan-kelemahan Adam. Hawa yang mampu membimbingnya menjauhi masalah dan membawakannya cahaya saat kegelapan.

Dan pantaskah sekarang Sehun merasa bahwa _Luhan_-lah Hawa-nya? Sementara saat ini gadis itu sedang bersama Kris?

Sehun berguling menghadap jendela; menonton kembang api merah yang meledak di angkasa. Melatari Menara Eiffel dengan begitu cantiknya. Orang selalu mengatakan Menara Eiffel adalah lambang cinta abadi, tapi semenjak Sehun melihatnya lima tahun lalu saat dia merintis _chocolaterie_ ini, Sehun tahu bahwa menara itu lambang kesakithatian.

Berdiri angkuh, tapi rapuh. Cantik, tapi lemah.

Menara Eiffel adalah berhala bagi mereka yang ditinggalkan.

Belajar menjadi begitu angkuh dan begitu tinggi walaupun lemah dan rapuh.

Dan sekarang, Sehun harus mempelajari semua itu.

Karena beberapa hari lagi, dia akan menemukan undangan atas nama Kris dan Luhan di kotak suratnya.

_Iklaslah… Dia hanya gadis yang baru kaukenal kurang dari enam jam_, pikir Sehun getir sambil menguap pelan. _Kau akan baik-baik saja tanpanya. Kau masih bisa menemukan gadis lain yang jauh lebih memesona darinya_…

Tapi, seberapa kuatnya Sehun mencoba meyakinkan dirinya, dia malah semakin memberontak pada keyakinannya sendiri. Dia ingin memiliki Luhan. _Seutuhnya_.

Cinta adalah alasan sinting Sehun melakukan ini.

"_Prancis adalah tanah magis yang akan membuatmu gila, Sehun. Pikirkan sebelum kau memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana,"_ begitu pesan sahabat karibnya, Kai, saat Sehun mengutarakan rencananya untuk merintis usaha cokelat di Paris.

Dan apa tanggapan Sehun saat itu? Dia terbahak-bahak. Tidak percaya sahabatnya yang sangat rasionalistis itu bisa percaya pada kata-kata semacam itu.

Tapi ternyata, kata-kata Kai ada benarnya.

Tanah ini sudah membuat Sehun gila.

Sihir-sihir cinta terbang ke sana kemari bersama aroma cokelat dan mawar. Tanah romantis yang malah membuat Sehun patah hati. Sehun akan pergi dari sini jika terbukti dia tidak bisa melupakan Luhan sama sekali.

Dia akan kembali ke Korea.

Mungkin kepopulerannya di Prancis bisa memberikannya sedikit modal untuk membangun usaha baru di Korea.

Tapi pikiran itu membuat Sehun sedih. Sudah banyak sekali kenangan yang dibuatnya di Prancis walaupun tidak melibatkan seorang gadis pun. Sehun selalu datang ke Arch de Triomphe saat dia sedih dan kehabisan ide untuk cokelatnya, berjalan-jalan di Champ-Elysees untuk membeli bahan-bahan cokelat yang berkelas, sesekali pergi ke Louvre de Musee…

Sehun tidak iklas jika harus kehilangan kebiasaan itu sekarang.

Tapi, Sehun harus melakukannya karena dia tidak bisa mencintai…

"SEHUN!"

Sehun tersentak dan kepalanya menghantam lampu yang sengaja di pasang rendah untuk membantunya membaca sambil berbaring. Dia mengusap pelipisnya yang berdenyut dan mendengar gedoran kasar di pintunya.

"BUKA PINTUNYA, SEHUN!"

Luhan?

Sehun mengerutkan alis. _Apakah ada yang salah? Jangan-jangan ada yang terjadi pada Kris_!

Sehun langsung melempar selimutnya dan berdiri; mengaduh keras saat pelipisnya sekali lagi menghantam lampu sebelum bergegas ke pintu dan membukanya. Dia menyentakkan daun pintu terbuka dan terkejut saat Luhan menghambur ke pelukannya hingga Sehun terdorong mundur.

Punggungnya menabrak kursi dan jatuh melorot di lantai bersama tubuh keemasan Luhan. Napas Sehun terasa putus saat merasakan hangat tubuh gadis itu di pelukannya.

_Apakah aku bermimpi? Oh, jangan bangunkan aku_…

Sehun balas memeluk Luhan dan membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Luhan yang harum seperti mawar yang baru saja mekar. Mengisi paru-parunya dengan penuh untuk mempersiapkan dirinya setelah dia terbangun.

Tapi, Sehun tidak ingin terbangun sama sekali.

Dia ingin tidur dan bermimpi selamanya…

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Sehun. Aku jatuh cinta padamu…" isak Luhan di dadanya. "Dan aku memilihmu alih-alih Kris. Aku ingin bersamamu. _Bersamamu_. Selamanya… Bawa aku kemana pun kau pergi, Sehun… Tolong…"

_Jika ini mimpi, Tuhan, biarkan aku tidur selamanya_…

Alih-alih menjawab, Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dan tidak berkata-kata apa-apa…

.

.

.

_Kau melakukan hal yang benar, Wu Yifan_…

Kris memandang langit yang sepi. Festival sudah selesai dan Kris baru saja membiarkan Luhan bersatu dengan pemuda yang diinginkannya. Oh Sehun.

Tangan jenjang Kris mengenggam sebuah cokelat berbentuk Menara Eiffel yang dibuatkan Sehun untuk Luhan. Perlahan jemari pucat itu meremas cokelatnya hingga meleleh dan luruh dari tangannya dan menyisakan sebuah bentuk bulat sempurna yang berkilauan.

Cincinnya.

Cincin yang rencananya akan disematkannya di jemari Luhan malam ini.

Tidak akan ada pernikahan kapan pun.

Kris menghela napas dan mencoba menghalau mundur segenap kesakithatiannya. Dia mencoba tegar sementara isakan Luhan terdengar dari kamar Sehun. Dia telah melakukan hal yang benar dengan membiarkan Luhan bahagia dengan pemuda yang diinginkannya dan Kris tidak berhak menganggu kebahagiaan gadis itu _lagi_.

Jadi, dengan ketabahan yang menggagumkan, Kris mengangkat cincin itu. Memandangnya sekali lagi sebelum melepaskannya.

Membiarkan cincin itu meluncur jatuh dari balkon menuju ke bawah.

Berharap dia bisa membuang cintanya semudah dia membuang cincin itu…

_Berbahagialah, Luhan…_

_Bahagiakanlah dia untukku, Oh Sehun…_

_Kupercayakan hatinya, jiwanya, dan seluruh hidupnya di tanganmu…_

Tersenyum kaku, Kris berbalik dan pergi dari sana.

Pergi dari kehidupan Sehun dan Luhan…

.

TBC/END (?) D_O

.

Author's Corner:

Sumpah, yang mau sekuel buruan deh review XD ntar author buatin XD ini ditulis setelah pulang dari jalan2 manis galungan dan beli novel 'The Chocolate Series' by Laura Florand (The Chocolate Thief, The Chocolate Kiss, The Chocolate Touch, and The Chocolate Heart) yang sumpah super duper KECE badai~~~ XD bikin berasa 'mabuk cokelat' cuma karena baca XD ceritanya meleleh di mulut XD tapi nggak angst kayak gini sih :3 sekuelnya mungkin tentang Kris yg nemuin Tao ^^

Jadi, buruan deh minta yaaa XD mumpung author ON FIRE nih XD

Butuh sekitar… hm… 27 review deh baru author buatin sekuel XD ayooo, ayooo, ditunggu reviewnya yaaa~~~ *bbuing2 bareng Sehun* ^^

Khamsahamnidaa~~ *bow*

.


End file.
